<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stranger, A Player by badtrash161</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563547">A Stranger, A Player</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtrash161/pseuds/badtrash161'>badtrash161</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sports RPF, Tennis RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Awkward Kissing, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Feels, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Light Petting, M/M, Neck Kissing, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:16:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22563547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/badtrash161/pseuds/badtrash161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic wants to celebrate his Australian Open final. However, things don't go as smoothly. It all began by his friend, Diego, opening up about something tragic from his life and feeling emotionally vulnerable</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diego Schwartzman/Dominic Thiem, Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gotta Brush You Off My Shoulder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I told you, not a smidgen of non-con so far</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Needless to say, Dominic felt deeply saddened and exasperated by his Australian Open final defeat. He was already leading two sets to one and did pretty much his best in the fourth part. </p>
<p>	After doing the mandatory post-match media deeds, he headed back to his room. Despite the gargantuan mental stamina, he failed to resist overthinking and submitted himself to a stream of overwhelming thoughts. </p>
<p>	“What exactly happened? Novak was so powerless and suddenly came back to his top game. I don’t know what I’ve been doing that horrible. Maybe I wasn’t offensive enough? Or got too many unforced errors. How could I even allow myself to make such rookie mistakes?! My forehand was working excellent until today. Or maybe all my strokes were bad? If so, how the hell did I defeat Rafa? I guess I was just lucky and it wasn’t meant to be. Basically, I’m not meant to catch up with The Big 3. I’m lacking so, so much. But I don’t know what else to do. I spend hours and hours discussing strategy with my coach, work my ass off on-court and in the gym, get a lot of support and motivation… What am I doing so horribly wrong then? Why can’t I just be good enough? Why can’t I? Why? Why?!”</p>
<p>	This one particular question was floating in his head, sucking all the remnants of energy out of him. Why. He couldn’t find out what was happening to him. If ever, he just accepted such thoughts and didn’t pay any attention to them. However, now he gave in to them. It was a deadly temptation. Pessimism was the last thing he needed to better himself. He knew the ruinous value of negative self-talk and didn’t want to come back to these dark days. Today though, the urge was unbearably strong. Dominic just felt like lying down and reminiscing.</p>
<p>	All of a sudden, a tiny droplet rolled down his temple, pulled by the gravity. There was no way he could cry. It was an oddity so rare to him. The tears kept on coming. His silent weeping gradually turned into a spasmodic outburst of a loud, demonstrative sob. Domi felt a series of nasty tingles in his face, radiating from the nostrils. He hid his face in hands and cringed into a foetal position as if he tried to get as small as possible and cut himself off the cold, emotionless world. The man was shedding tears of all the overwhelming emotions – defeat, disappointment, embarrassment, dishonour, aggravation. As much as he didn’t give himself permission to sweat it so much, today he had to subject himself to this almost histrionic tantrum. Dominic knew very well he could only do so much and no amount of psychological talk would make him completely resistant to these feelings. They do happen and it’s best to let them out – today though, he just couldn’t keep it in anymore.</p>
<p>	The most awful wave of an emotional overload subsided, and a soft whimpering ensued. Domi was out of breath, his face red and slightly swollen, his eyes bloodshot and lit up. Although he craved some solitude and a long nap, he needed to get out, take a shower, get a massage and open up to people before he could try to fall asleep.</p>
<p>	The Austrian began with simple things. He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. The lights were very cold, almost blue. His rosy cheeks looked more like a black eye, and the waves infiltrated and flaunted each and every acne scar and fine line. Not really wanting to look at himself like that, he splashed a generous amount of cold water all over his face. It helped constrict the overly dilated capillaries and wash off the salty tears.</p>
<p>	After Dominic was pretty much done taking care of his physical needs, he felt the urge to look at his phone. He could hear it practically blow up with messages and calls. It was just too overwhelming to accept any of it back then. Now though, it was a good moment to look through them.</p>
<p>	He received plenty of texts from tour friends, maybe even more than Novak. He counted up to at least 70 texts, to which he took his time to reply. Several calls happened too. One of them was from his good friend, Alexander Zverev. Wishing to hear what he had to say, he called back.</p>
<p>- Hey man! - the cordial voice resonated from the speaker.<br/>- Hi, Sascha. I’m sorry I couldn’t answer, I was just busy – he said it not to worry his mate.<br/>- It’s ok. I just wanted to congratulate you on the entire tournament. You’ve done a hella great work! We should celebrate it!<br/>- As long as you’re still in Australia, why not?<br/>- I sure am! Honestly, I was just waiting until you’re done with the tourney so we can go out.<br/>- Aww, that’s so sweet of you! - Domi felt like he was melting inside.<br/>- Come on, that’s what friends do. So, you’re down to meet me tomorrow?<br/>- Sure, I mean, first I gotta spend time with family and team, and… - he changed his mind. - Or no. How about we both go celebrating with my team?<br/>- Sounds great! When should I come by?<br/>- We’re going to the restaurant at 5 pm. Could you come to my suite around 3:30 – 4 pm?<br/>- We’ll have quite a bit of time alone – Sascha giggled. - Sure, that’s fine.<br/>- You’ll help me pick up some nice clothes, but I don’t promise you have a big choice.<br/>- I’d lend you my shirt, but I’m afraid it’d be too long.<br/>- And too tight – Domi said jokingly.<br/>- Come on, I’m not that skinny.<br/>- Nah, I’m just kidding. So, is it okay for you?<br/>- Absolutely – a split second of silence ensued. - Anyway, I’m not gonna bother you. It’s pretty late and you need some rest.<br/>- Honestly, I feel too buzzed up to consider sleeping, but I’ll try,<br/>- All right. See you tomorrow then.<br/>- See you, Sascha!</p>
<p>	Dominic wasn’t quite done checking his call log yet. It was already 1 am, but before he carried out his post-match and bedtime routine, he wanted to hear one particular person. It was Diego Schwartzman, his other great tour friend. He felt like they’d do anything for each other, and that includes late-night calls, which he did now.</p>
<p>- Hello? - the raspy voice replied.<br/>- Hey Diego… did I wake you up?<br/>- No, don’t worry. I’m fine – he wasn’t really fine though, but he wasn’t to upset his friend.<br/>- I’m sorry, I know it’s late.<br/>- No no, don’t be. Congratulations on the final. You’ve done really hard work and I’m so proud of you.<br/>- Thank you Peque, I appreciate it.<br/>- I just wish you won the entire thing. You deserve the world.<br/>- Come on – she purred coyly. - What was meant to happen, happened.<br/>- Bollocks. You’re gonna win the next Slam. Sue me if it doesn’t happen.<br/>- You’re too sweet – Dominic laughed. - Are you still in Australia?<br/>- Yeah, but I’m leaving on Tuesday.<br/>- Would you like to meet tomorrow?<br/>- Are we going out somewhere?<br/>- Yeah. First, we meet in my apartment with Sascha and you, later three of us and my team would go to the restaurant.<br/>- Oh, okay – his voice got half a pitch lower. - Sounds fine. When can I come?<br/>- Is 3:30 – 4 pm fine?<br/>- Yeah, got it.<br/>- Great! I’m no longer bothering you.<br/>- Silly, you never bother me. But you should go to bed.<br/>- I think so too, but I don’t think I’ll fall asleep.<br/>- Oh, I get it, the adrenaline rush has to wear off.<br/>- I guess so. I haven’t even showered yet.<br/>- What are you waiting for then? Go, go, go!<br/>- All right, so see you tomorrow!<br/>- Sleep well, see you!</p>
<p>	Domi put his phone down and finally did what he was supposed to. He felt the need to wash off the weariness and bad feelings. The long, warm shower helped him a lot. He could finally go and get his late-night massage. His physio was going to rack in some serious cash for overnight work.</p>
<p>	As the massage and bedtime routine were completed, it was a bit past 2 am. Thankfully Dominic got tired and it probably wouldn’t be too hard to fall asleep. Turns out it wasn’t. The man fell asleep within a few minutes.</p>
<p>	The alarm went off around 10 am. It was time to wake up and carry on with a new day. Domi turned it off and checked his phone. A new message arrived around 6 o’clock. It was from Diego.</p>
<p>“Domi, I’m really sorry if I bothered you last night. I just wanted to congratulate you”.</p>
<p>	What’s going on? He doesn’t usually sound so submissive and apologetic. To find out more, he decided to dial his friend.</p>
<p>- Diego, something happened? - he asked without beating around a bush.<br/>- No, why are you asking?<br/>- Your text… it was, well, weird.<br/>- No, I just know it was late and didn’t want to take away your sleep.<br/>- Come on, you can tell me anything. You never bother me anyway.<br/>- No no, everything’s good. We’re gonna have fun today – Peque tried to sound as cheerful as it was possible at that very moment. - I can’t wait.<br/>- I was worried that something happened.<br/>- No, I’m fine.<br/>- Thank goodness. Would you mind me going to grab breakfast and do my stuff?<br/>- No, it’s fine. You should get some good food.<br/>- I sure will! So, see you in the afternoon.<br/>- Bye-bye!</p>
<p>	Despite all these negations, Dominic was troubled. Something was clearly bugging his friend, and he planned to find out. However, now it was time to carry out his morning routine, grab something to eat and finally speak to his team.</p>
<p>	The time passed quicker than he expected it to go. As soon as he was done FaceTiming his girlfriend who had to depart sooner, it was already 3:23 pm. Before he even managed to think what to wear, he heard knocking on the door. It was Sascha, all dolled up for the meeting.</p>
<p>- Hey there! - Domi welcomed him. - Come on in.<br/>- Great to see you.<br/>- Not gonna lie, you look great.<br/>- Come on – Alex started to blush a smidgen. - We’re gonna make you look even better.</p>
<p>	Both guys entered the room. Dominic immediately offered to make something to drink and they settled for peach coconut lemonade. He filled two tall glasses with ice and a beverage, then passed one to his friend. </p>
<p>- I’m sorry I had to defeat you – the Austrian joked.<br/>- That’s literally your job – the German giggled. - Besides, I wouldn’t really go that far.<br/>- Who would if not you?!<br/>- You for instance!<br/>- Come the hell on! – he let out a cordial scream. - You’re an excellent player. It’s not our fault we had to live in The Big 3 era.<br/>- We’re gonna take their places soon, right?<br/>- Pinky promise, you, Diego and I.<br/>	Speak of the devil, it was probably him gently knocking on the door now. Domi put his glass down and got up to open it. </p>
<p>	To his surprise, Diego looked like he hasn’t slept one wink all night. His eyes were puffy and bloodshot, with prominent circles under them. He looked down in an insecure manner.</p>
<p>- Hey… what’s going on? - Dominic inquired.<br/>- No. I don’t want to spoil your fun. I’ll just suck it up.<br/>- You’re not spoiling anything. Get in.</p>
<p>	Two guys entered the room. The look on Sascha’s face was bewildered as he had no idea what’s going on. He wasn’t friends with the Argentine and couldn’t know if something happened. </p>
<p>- Do you have something alcoholic? - Diego asked immediately. - Oh, sorry… hey Sascha – he added upon noticing the German.<br/>- Hey there.<br/>- You… do you drink? - Domi asked.<br/>- Right now I wouldn’t mind. Can you fix me rum with coke?<br/>- Yeah, I… I guess.</p>
<p>	The Austrian was visibly perplexed. First this text, now his nightmarish look and wanting to drink alcohol raised his awareness. However, he passed him a drink in the hope he would finally say what happened.</p>
<p>- Will you tell us what’s going on? - Domi urged.<br/>- I don’t want to be a party pooper – Peque replied and took a sip of a drink. - I’ll be fine.<br/>- You can tell us. We’re not gonna judge you – Alex interjected.<br/>- I appreciate it guys, but really it’s not a time for it today.<br/>- I’m seriously worried about you. We can even postpone the celebration if you don’t want to go. I’ll go out with my team anytime else.<br/>- You’re not doing that – he tried to sound brighter. - We’re going out today and partying.<br/>- But I don’t want you to suffer all the way through it – Dominic put his hand on Diego’s shoulder. - You can open up to us.<br/>- Stop pretending. We can see something is really bothering you – Sascha exclaimed frustratingly.<br/>- Maybe I’ll tell you later. But for now, we should get Domi some nice clothes. You’re not going out in track pants and a T-shirt – the guy said and ogled his friend. To him, he looked handsome in just about anything, but it wasn’t the best suit for a celebration.</p>
<p>	The trio considered it to be the best option and gathered in front of the wardrobe. Diego opted for a dirty turquoise shirt, white trousers and sandals, whereas Sascha chose a white shirt, tan trousers and black moccasins. Domi thought it would be best to merge these and first dressed up all in white. Nobody really liked this combination.<br/>- It’s too pale and inexpressive – the German judged.<br/>- Yeah. You look like a ghost – the Argentine seconded. - You should try this blue shirt and brown pants.</p>
<p>	So he did. In the opinion of both men, he looked much better and he could easily go out like this. He just accessorised with a silver watch, which made his outfit even less bland. </p>
<p>	They would be ready to go out, but it wasn’t even 4 pm yet. To pass the time, three men stood in front of a massive mirror and decided to take a selfie. They all looked preppy and handsome and wanted to capture the moment. It was supposed to be just one casual photo, but they hardly could stop at 50. Not that anything was wrong with them; they just felt like goofing out a bit. Diego even managed to crack a smile. </p>
<p>	Eventually, they settled for the last selfie. Domi stood between the men who wrapped their arms around him. The trio was intertwined and they felt truly gorgeous. </p>
<p>	A few moments later they heard knocking on the door. It was Dominic’s team and family. They were ready to get out. All the men finished their drinks, took everything necessary and went out. Because nobody expected such a crowd, the players took a separate taxi. Sascha had to take a front seat as he needed a lot of leg space. His tour friends agreed and took backseats. </p>
<p>	The road was fairly congested; nothing out of usual. </p>
<p>- Aren’t you these tennis guys? - the Uber driver inquired.<br/>- Yeah, you’re not wrong – Alexander replied.<br/>- I surely recognise you – he pointed at Dominic. - You two look kind of familiar too.<br/>- Well, he was playing the Australian Open final last night – Diego pointed out. - It’d be pretty hard not to know him at all.<br/>- Yeah, I was reading some articles. Too bad you couldn’t defeat that Novak dude. He’s too full of himself, I guess.<br/>- I’ll do it next time – the runner-up said jestingly.<br/>- I think the tennis would look bad if the players weren’t too confident – the Argentine felt like discussing a bit.<br/>- I get it, y’all have to be confident, but not cocky.<br/>- Well, for example, I know I have many things to improve, but I can’t afford going out and thinking I won’t defeat the guy.<br/>- Then you’re not full of yourself. What’s the problem?<br/>- No, I’m just trying to say it’s impossible to win without belief in yourself – Peque was getting kind of defensive and frustrated. - Otherwise, it wouldn’t make any sense to play at all.<br/>- I remember when several years ago or so Novak lost to a completely unknown guy. That was quite a sensation – the driver obviously implied the match against Denis Istomin in 2017. It was a really shocking thing, even for people outside the tennis world.<br/>- You see? We all were underdogs at some point in our lives.<br/>- And now we’re here – Sascha added.<br/>- Hanging out with the guy who deserves a Slam. No. He deserves the world – Diego corrected himself.<br/>- Come on, you guys – Domi added shyly.</p>
<p>	The silence ensued for a moment. All men got carried away by their fantasies. The Argentine looked out the window and a little tear appeared on his cheek. He couldn’t contain it anymore. It was too painful to carry on with this burden alone. </p>
<p>	He took a look at Dominic. Honestly speaking, he looked so gorgeous deep in thoughts. He grabbed his hand and continued gazing at him. </p>
<p>- What’s going on? - he picked up the vibe.<br/>- I… I can’t take it anymore – the man whispered and looked down, his eyes full of tears. - It hurts me too much.<br/>- You can tell me – Domi leaned in closer, keeping their talk secretive, trying to create a safe space for venting.<br/>- Something horrible happened… it doesn’t even want to pass my throat.<br/>- Take your time – the younger man tried to put as little pressure as possible.<br/>- I was… I just… No – Diego proceeded to sob audibly.</p>
<p>	Dominic unfastened his seatbelt to sit closer to him and wrap his arm around the man’s body. The older man buried his face in his friend’s arm and practically started shaking from the emotion overload.</p>
<p>	Sascha turned around to see what’s happening. Imagining how tough the situation was, he tried to distract the driver’s attention by getting into small talk with him. He didn’t have to know about the issue.</p>
<p>- It’s really hard for me. I’m so heartbroken.<br/>- Did you lose someone?<br/>- Sort of. I mean no, nobody died physically. It’s, it’s just…<br/>- You don’t have to tell me, but maybe you’ll feel better if you do.</p>
<p>	It was getting even worse as the driver played a compilation of 90’s love songs. They were painful to listen to.</p>
<p>- You know, I’m so grateful to have you – Diego purred. - At least you are real in the world of fakes.<br/>- You’re so sweet – Domi replied and while saying, he had a “eureka” moment and possibly realised what occurred. - I think I understand what’s going on.<br/>- Dominic… - he barely managed to say and sobbed even harder.<br/>- Shh, shh – the younger man tried to calm him down and hugged him even tighter.<br/>- My girlfriend… she cheated on me – the Argentine finally managed to let his burden out.<br/>- She did what?! - the Austrian replied, obviously angered. - What the utter shit?!<br/>- I caught her red-handed. It… it fucking hurts!<br/>- I know it’s really tough for you… I’m sorry you have to go through this.<br/>- But why?! I thought we were happy together! She said it was just a one night stand, just casual thing.<br/>- That was really vile. You don’t deserve to suffer like that.</p>
<p>	The taxi finally arrived at their destination. The men thanked for a ride and walked out, Diego still latched on to Dominic and crying his eyes out. </p>
<p>- I’m horribly sorry for you – the German tried to console him. - She acted like a bitch. It’s her who should cry, not you. She doesn’t even realise what she lost.<br/>- I don’t know – the guy said nasally. - She doesn’t really care.<br/>- So why should you? Let’s go in and have fun.</p>
<p>	The trio entered the restaurant and found the table they booked. The entire team has already been placed and awaiting their mentee and his friends. The players took their seats in silence, all thinking about what they just found out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hold My Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The celebration of Dominic's success wasn't nearly as pleasant as he imagined. All he wanted to do was leave... and who knows what else?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly speaking, the celebratory dinner was horrible. Domi felt frustrated listening to the same words and questions over and over again and Diego was hardly holding back tears. Out of these three, only Sascha seemed to have some fun.  </p>
<p>- I think I drank too much – the Argentine whispered in his friend’s ear.<br/>
- It’s enough for you – he replied.<br/>
- Once again, let’s raise the toast for Dominic and his incredible success – Alex decided to raise the glass at a pretty inappropriate time.<br/>
- Here’s to many more! I’ll never get tired of saying this, but he deserves the world – Diego interjected.</p>
<p>	The guests reached for their champagne and sipped a bit of it. The oldest guy of the trio swigged a whole glass.</p>
<p>- Come on – Domi scolded him. - You should pause for a bit.<br/>
- I’m sorry. I’m just really – he grabbed the man’s hand under the table. - Sad.<br/>
- I have an idea. I’m not liking it too much, so maybe let’s stay for a bit more and go back to your hotel.</p>
<p>	Diego decided to abide by it. Being sociable might’ve helped him focus on something else than his misery, but he needed some time to mourn.</p>
<p>	The men had a cube of Imperial torte to sweeten their woes. It didn’t really help much but helped pass some time on something else than short and stern replies to everyone and everything. Apparently the guests didn’t find out something was bothering Diego as nobody asked. They weren’t even frowning upon his drunken behaviour. Now, he wasn’t utterly wasted, but inebriated enough to get vocal and maybe a bit brazen.</p>
<p>- Guys, I think Diego feels bad. I will drive to the hotel with him and come back if nothing happens.<br/>
- Something’s wrong? - his mum asked.<br/>
- No, I just want to make sure he’s all right.</p>
<p>	Sascha had a bad dilemma. Should he stay with the team or take a ride with guys? Neither option felt completely right. It will probably be best if he just asks.</p>
<p>- Should I go with you?<br/>
- No, we’ll do fine on our own – the Argentine assured him.<br/>
- We’ll call you just in case – Dominic added.</p>
<p>	Both men thanked for the gathering and left the table. The younger man held his friend to keep up the illusion of ill health. He didn’t really mind; in fact, he needed some caring, tender touch now. It gave him a sense of connection and deeper understanding.</p>
<p>	Thankfully they didn’t have to wait too long for their Uber. It arrived in the blink of an eye. It promised to be a smooth ride. The road was no longer full of everyday traffic as they left beyond the rush hour. They both picked the backseats of a car.</p>
<p>- I feel like shit – Diego announced.<br/>
- You’re gonna throw up?<br/>
- No, no, I mean mentally. I can’t believe she could’ve done it – as he finished the sentence, his eyes got watery and he started shedding some tears.<br/>
- I understand. Give yourself some time to get it out of your system.<br/>
- It kills me to even think about it.<br/>
- I know it hurts and it will, but it will be better if you let it all out.<br/>
- I can’t fucking believe it! - he shouted.</p>
<p>	The driver used the nearest opportunity to look back and both men. He was kind of baffled by the sudden outburst.</p>
<p>- Everything’s okay, my friend is having a rough time – Domi explained.</p>
<p>	Luckily their cabman didn’t recognise them and just thought they were two random guys who incidentally drank too much.</p>
<p>- Please, try not to scream. We’ll do it back in the room.</p>
<p>	The Argentine soothed a bit and his cry went from a melodramatic tantrum to a feeble weep. Obviously he was incapable of shutting down his reactions completely but tried to enforce some inhibitions upon himself, to the bearable extent. </p>
<p>	Their ride went smooth indeed. It took a surprisingly short time to arrive. Both guys left the cab and walked down the lobby. Fortunately for them, there were no fans willing to exploit every opportunity to chat up their favourites. The fortune favoured them a lot as they found out the lift was empty as well.</p>
<p>- Hold my hand – Diego said as soon as the doors closed.<br/>
- Sure, that’s what you want?<br/>
- Yeah.</p>
<p>	Domi felt obliged and did it without hesitation. They were going up to the 7th floor in total silence, palms clasped together. His friend was caressing his hand with the thumb. This touch felt incredibly comforting and necessary to heal. </p>
<p>	It didn’t seem to help much though. As soon as they entered the apartment and took a seat on the settee, the older guy burst into unstoppable, inconsolable tears yet again.</p>
<p>- I can’t even express how shitty I feel.<br/>
- What exactly are you feeling now? Can you name it?<br/>
- I’m really heartbroken and betrayed. And a bit angry too.<br/>
- It’s natural, you considered her a trustworthy partner.<br/>
- And she thought it was fine to break my heart like this?!<br/>
- It’s definitely not fine. Have you guys broken up yet?<br/>
- Of course. I shouldn’t give her another chance, but…<br/>
- But?<br/>
- But… I fucking miss her. And I don’t know if I ever will stop.<br/>
- You will, it’s normal that you got attached to her and will yearn for good old days. But the sooner you realise it’s over, the faster you’ll heal.<br/>
- I can’t imagine healing now. All I feel is endless suffering.<br/>
- I know. You can’t imagine it now, but soon you’ll see it from a different perspective.</p>
<p>	The moment of silence transpired. Domi picked up the cue that his friend was up to some cuddles and gave him what he needed. Diego curled up in a ball and put his head on his friend’s lap. In exchange, he used one arm to hug him and another one to stroke his hair. They spent a bit of time without any verbal signs, just feeling the closeness of each other.</p>
<p>	Unlike his friend, Dominic felt wonderful. He never opened up to anyone about it, but he had feelings growing for his tour friend and they were flourishing with each time they got close. Weighing up all the pros and cons, he decided it would be a bad moment to try anything. It was too soon to get involved in being someone else’s object of infatuation. Besides, he was most probably 100% straight and not only would he not reciprocate the feeling, but also got scared away by the fact a guy caught feels for him. But which moment would be better than now? Later on, they would get busy with upcoming tournaments, matches, interviews, workouts. All in all though, it was better to keep his emotions at bay.</p>
<p>- I like it – Diego broke the hush. - It feels so cosy.<br/>
- Is that okay with you?<br/>
- Yeah.</p>
<p>	They became quiet again. The heartbroken guy’s cried declined. The only noticeable signs were his faster respiration and the sounds of a runny nose. Lucky for him, Domi had a bunch of tissues on him and passed a packet to his crush. The used ones fell on the floor, with nobody caring for now what will happen to them. </p>
<p>- I’m really tired – the lying down man purred. - I’ll get up to take a shower.<br/>
- Sure, maybe it’ll help you.</p>
<p>	In the meantime, Dominic took care of the room. He threw the tissues away and made a bed. He also thought it would be a good idea to fix them some drinks – mango tea for him and lemon balm tea for his friend. As soon as the water started boiling, he poured it into the mugs and added the teabags. They were steeping for a couple of minutes, after which he discarded them into the garbage bin. </p>
<p>	Looks like Diego forgot to take his pyjamas. It was enough to trigger another fit of excruciating sadness. He lay back on the bed and started whimpering again. He didn’t have to wait too long for his friend’s reaction. The Austrian walked to the bed and placed himself close enough to console him. He leaned in and let his hand stroke the guy’s hair again.</p>
<p>- Tighten up your towel or it will fall down – he observed by taking a look at a beige towel loosely draped over his hips.<br/>
- I don’t care really.</p>
<p>	But I do care, Domi almost said his thought out loud. It would create an unwelcome, improper tension.</p>
<p>- Stay here, I’ll get you some clothes.<br/>
- I have something in the lowest drawer.</p>
<p>	The younger man took bright orange shorts and a white T-shirt. Maybe something as little as vibrant clothing would improve his mood.</p>
<p>- I don’t even feel like dressing up.<br/>
- You can do it here. I’ll turn around if you want.<br/>
- No, it’s okay. I’m not ashamed of you.</p>
<p>	Having said it, Diego got up while holding the towel, turned around and tossed it away. Dominic had to put utmost efforts not to look at his body. It was a wrong, wrong time to sexualise him, admire the curvature of his squishy buttocks, imagine getting caught between his fleshy thighs, feel the weight of his petite body… No, no, no. Despite his deliberate struggle, he just couldn’t help adoring his physique. It was too tantalising. However, he had to control himself as much as it was only possible. </p>
<p>- How do I look?<br/>
- Fresher, but definitely in need of some sleep.<br/>
- I guess you’re right. I’m really exhausted – he uttered. - But I don’t want to be alone.<br/>
- Do you want me to stay overnight with you?<br/>
- Would you do it for me?<br/>
- Why, of course – Domi started blushing. - I’d do anything for you.<br/>
- Really? You’re so kind, I can’t believe it!</p>
<p>	In order to seal the words, he almost leaped into his friend’s arms and brushed their cheeks together. His skin felt smooth on the hairless parts and just a little bit rougher where his beard was. </p>
<p>- I’m so grateful to have you, Domi.</p>
<p>	Without any warning, he allowed himself to steal a sweet little kiss. He did it very slyly by puckering his lips against the cheek as close to the ear as possible. The younger lad gasped loud enough to be heard but didn’t try to let him know about the hot flash that ran along his nerves. </p>
<p>- It’s you who deserves the world. I’m just the ordinary guy, doing my best when I can.<br/>
- Don’t even say words like that – he pulled back, staring right into Dominic’s eyes. - You’re wonderful both on- and off-court. I can’t imagine a better friend than you.<br/>
- No, listen, I’m just…<br/>
- No, you listen to me. I’ve never met such a wonderful person. You’re so dedicated, physically and mentally, strong yet you haven’t let anything get into your head. That’s what I admire about you the most. That you’re true, not getting into any sick mind games. And I think I… I…</p>
<p>	Peque proceeded to weep a bit again. It was unlike a sobbing fit; the tears were rolling down his cheeks silently. </p>
<p>- What’s that you want to say?<br/>
- I’m scared you’ll get me wrong.<br/>
- Don’t be. We’re friends after all. You can tell me anything.<br/>
- But this… you’ll think I’m awful.<br/>
- I won’t.<br/>
- Sure?<br/>
- I promise – Domi said softly and held the man’s cheek. It was hot to touch.<br/>
- You just can’t imagine… well, can I tell you tomorrow? I’m really tired now.<br/>
- So maybe let’s go to sleep?<br/>
- You wanna take a shower? I can lend you a towel.<br/>
- Sure, I would gladly use it.</p>
<p>	The Austrian was indeed happy to hop into the cabin and wash off his excessive emotions. Cold splashes of water seemed to heal his possibly unrequited feelings. He took only several minutes and stepped out, clad in a golden towel. He had no choice but to sleep either in this or his boxers. He chose the latter option and put them on, hung the towel, took the remaining clothes and left the bathroom. </p>
<p>- I hope you don’t mind me wearing only my pants.<br/>
- No – the Argentine murmured. - Lie down with me.</p>
<p>	He obeyed and positioned himself in the bed, under the blanket. They were in a good position for snuggling. As he was about to wrap his arm around his friend, the phone rang. It was Sascha.</p>
<p>- Yes?<br/>
- Hey there. Is everything okay?<br/>
- Sure, we’re just about to go to sleep. I decided to stay with Diego.<br/>
- So I don’t have to come?<br/>
- No, it’s fine. Are you still dining?<br/>
- Yeah, but I think I’ll go to the hotel soon.<br/>
- Sure. Meanwhile, have fun.<br/>
- Thanks. If you want, I can visit y’all in the morning.<br/>
- I think we should be up by 8 am. Is it okay?<br/>
- Sounds fine. What’s his room number?<br/>
- 65. It’s on the 7th floor.<br/>
- I’ll remember. See you tomorrow then.<br/>
- See you.<br/>
- Who was it? - his crush asked in a sleepy tone.<br/>
- Sascha. He wanted to make sure you’re okay.<br/>
- I’m always okay with you. More than okay.<br/>
- Let’s get some sleep now, all right?</p>
<p>	Diego turned around to Dominic and snuggled with him. His arm was spread across his friend’s waist, and his head a bit higher on his chest.<br/>
- Good night.<br/>
- Good night, Domi.<br/>
- I love you – he whispered unwittingly and pecked his lips against the exposed part of the lad’s forehead, then turned off the lamp.</p>
<p>	The reply was unintelligible, but it sounded either like “yes” or “babes”; he wasn’t sure which one. It didn’t really matter at that moment. He had to say it or the feeling would eat him from the inside.</p>
<p>	They blissfully fell asleep, interlocked with each other. This provided both of them with some emotional comfort. The older man felt vulnerable and needed a safe space for his feelings, and the younger counterpart just loved every minute with his crush, even if his support seemed futile. Both of them felt wonderful in their presence.</p>
<p>	Dominic woke up first. It was already light outside. He grabbed his phone to check the hour. It was a few minutes past 6 am. To his thinking, it was a good idea to prepare some breakfast. There wasn’t really anything in the fridge, so he dressed up in yesterday’s clothes and took a walk to the nearest grocery store. He came back with the ingredients and headed to the apartment’s kitchenette. It was modest, but enough to fix a meal. The man prepared porridge with trail mix and protein powder he found on a shelf and as he tried to pour in some orange juice, he spilled the carton’s contents all over himself. Looks like he had no choice than to undress and give his shirt and trousers a brief wash in the sink. </p>
<p>	The rest of the breakfast went smoother. He also brewed some light coffee and decided it would be good to wake his friend up while the food was still warming in a pot. To make it even more special, he took a wooden platter and allocated the dishes on it in order to carry it to the bed.</p>
<p>- Wake up, sleeping beauty – Domi said, gently shaking his crush’s arm. - I made you breakfast.<br/>
- You… did you stay with me? - Diego muttered, still unable to shake off his sleepiness.<br/>
- Of course. I couldn’t leave you on your own. Now, get up and eat while it’s still warm.</p>
<p>	The guy did as he was told. They both sat in an upright position and shared a meal. </p>
<p>- I like the cereal. What did you add in there?<br/>
- Oh, nothing special. Just some dried fruit, nuts and your protein powder.<br/>
- That’s why it tastes like vanilla – he took a sip of juice and cleared his throat. - You know, I’m so thankful to have you.<br/>
- I haven’t really done much. I’m just trying to be a good friend to you – though he wished he was something more than a friend.<br/>
- Stop it. You comforted me, stayed with me overnight and now you made me breakfast – he bowed his head shyly. - Don’t get me wrong, but it’s hard not to love you.</p>
<p>	It’s hard not to love you. Hard not to love you. Love you. Love. Love. These words were resonating in Domi’s head as a wave of immense heat spread all over his body. Love.</p>
<p>- Wha… what do you mean? - he inquired, quite besotted.<br/>
- No, don’t get me wrong! I’m sorry. I just… - Diego flushed in a deep shade of red. - I don’t know. I guess I’m pretty emotional.<br/>
- Don’t be sorry! That’s really sweet of you and I appreciate it – Dominic tried to fix the awkward situation. - I just got kinda shocked.<br/>
- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said it – he hid his head in palms. - I messed up a lot, didn’t I?<br/>
- Not at all. That was really lovely and I… I just…</p>
<p>	Before he managed to end his sentence, they heard knocking on the door. Domi looked at his phone and it was a few minutes to 8 am. It must’ve been Sascha.</p>
<p>- Keep eating, I’ll open – he said and stepped to the door, then opened it.<br/>
- What’s up, lovebirds? - the youngest lad jested.<br/>
- Hey, thanks for coming. We’re doing better than yesterday. Come on in.</p>
<p>	The boy entered and took a look around. The apartment looked neat, there was just a bit of mess in the kitchenette. </p>
<p>- You want something to eat? - Dominic offered to share his breakfast as there were no ingredients left.<br/>
- No, I’m fine – he replied and went up to the bed. - Hey, Diego. How are you doing?<br/>
- Can’t say I’m okay but definitely better than yesterday. - he answered. - Sit down. I’m sorry for a messy bed, but we… I woke up recently.<br/>
- So you caught some sleep. That’s good.<br/>
- I guess.<br/>
- Forget about this hoe. She isn’t worth your nerves.<br/>
- You say so?<br/>
- Yeah. She doesn’t even know what she lost.<br/>
- Thanks, that’s pretty… comforting, I suppose.</p>
<p>	Three men had a small chit chat, anything to distract the oldest one from his broken heart. They also finished their breakfast.</p>
<p>- When is your plane departing?<br/>
- Pretty late, at 11:35 pm.<br/>
- So you still have some time.<br/>
- I guess. Still, I have to pack my bags.<br/>
- No worries, I’ll help you – the Austrian interjected.<br/>
- That’s so sweet of you.</p>
<p>	Sascha whispered something in German to his friend, to which he nodded approvingly and giggled. What it was, it remained a mystery between them both. </p>
<p>- I have to go. My plane is leaving a bit earlier and I’ll have to go to the airport soon.<br/>
- It’s fine. Thanks for coming and checking up on me.<br/>
- Don’t mention it. I was worried and wanted to make sure.<br/>
- That’s so nice of you.<br/>
- So if y’all don’t mind, I’ll go now. Thanks for yesterday’s dinner.<br/>
- It’s okay. I’m sorry we left earlier, but you see how bad he was feeling.<br/>
- No, I understand.</p>
<p>	Alex hugged both guys goodbye and left the apartment. </p>
<p>- Don’t get me wrong, but I’m curious… why are you almost naked?<br/>
- That’s kind of embarrassing. I was pouring juice into the glasses, but I spilled a lot on my clothes, so I had to wash the stains off and now I’m letting them dry. I mean, I can get dressed if you mind it.<br/>
- No, no – Peque blushed a notch. - Wear whatever you feel comfortable in. Maybe you want to borrow something mine?<br/>
- I’ll just check if the spill washed off properly – he went to the bathroom and took a look. - Well, looks like my shirt is ruined – he lied on purpose of borrowing his crush’s stuff. - So, would you mind giving me some t-shirt or so?<br/>
- It’s ok. You can pick something from my drawer. They won’t fit perfectly but it’s better than nothing I guess.</p>
<p>	His mastermind plan worked as intended. He took a black one and put it on. It wasn’t overly short luckily; probably even fit him better than his shorter friend. However, it was fairly tight and accentuated his physique. </p>
<p>- Hot damn… it really suits you – Diego observed.<br/>
- Really, you think so?<br/>
- Absolutely – he confirmed. - You look so buff in it.<br/>
- Well, thank you – the man turned red. - Don’t worry, I’ll give it back to you. Let’s just go to my apartment.</p>
<p>	Lucky on them, they were just 2 floors apart. </p>
<p>- You don’t have to. You can take it.<br/>
- What? Are you sure – Domi asked, clearly perplexed.<br/>
- Yeah. It can be yours now.<br/>
- Uhm… thanks, but you really didn’t have to.<br/>
- I’d give you so much more… I mean metaphorically. But I’m leaving today.<br/>
- That’s no problem. Let’s pack your bags. When do you have to check out?<br/>
- Anytime I want. I booked this night too so I can leave at a convenient time.<br/>
- Oh, that’s a way to dodge the checkout times.</p>
<p>	The guys fell silent and proceeded to pack the older one’s luggage. He didn’t take too much with himself and it didn’t take too long to get him ready. Domi also took care of the apartment, cleaning up their breakfast mess, making a bed and doing some overall cleaning chores.</p>
<p>- Come on, the maids will have to clean it up anyway – Diego pointed out.<br/>
- They’re pretty overworked, so I wanted to leave them less job to do.<br/>
- Good point.</p>
<p>	It was almost 10 am as they were ready to leave but obviously, it was too early for that. They made a decision to sit down on a couch and talk.</p>
<p>- You know, Domi? I really appreciate everything you do for me. And I don’t even mean last night or today. You’re just such a sweet and caring person. I never imagined to meet someone like you, let alone befriend you.<br/>
- You’re sugarcoating me now – the guy’s cheeks turned rosy. - I’m just trying to be decent.<br/>
- No way. You’re so much more than that. Heck, even when we play against each other, I’m much happier when you win because I want you to get all the trophies.<br/>
- Don’t exaggerate. You should be glad when you win as well.<br/>
- I mean, I am but it feels better when you do.<br/>
- That’s really sweet of you to say so but… I don’t even know what.</p>
<p>	Diego stared at his friend and didn’t nearly recognise his face. His skin smoothed out and his eyes were sparkly like never before.</p>
<p>- Something happened? You look pretty weird.</p>
<p>	Domi didn’t reply. Instead, he held his love’s hand between his and gave him a deep, piercing gaze. </p>
<p>- You wanted to tell me something yesterday, right?<br/>
- I guess… but it sounds so weird. Maybe I was even wrong after all. No. I don’t know. I’m too embarrassed to talk about it.<br/>
- You can’t be wrong. Your feelings are valid.<br/>
- Are you sure of that?<br/>
- Absolutely sure. You can tell me anything.<br/>
- But… it feels really wrong. I shouldn’t even think about it.<br/>
- It’s important if you think about it. Is it something relating to your ex?<br/>
- No, but…<br/>
- But?<br/>
- I can’t – Diego sighed with a difficulty. - I have a crush on someone.</p>
<p>	In the first split second Dominic felt a flare running along his nerves. Could it be him? Then his rationality barged in. There was no way. He was straighter than uncooked spaghetti. Besides, he’s surrounded by many pretty and lovely girls. It must’ve been one of them.</p>
<p>- Then what’s so wrong about it?<br/>
- Well… He’s my friend.<br/>
- He?! - the Austrian exclaimed louder than he planned. He wasn’t really up to blame as it was emotional for him too.<br/>
- Yeah. I have a freaking crush on a guy. That’s what I wanted to say.<br/>
- Does he know?<br/>
- Not really, but I guess he suspects something.<br/>
- Why so?<br/>
- I just see how he behaves to me… you know what’s weird? He doesn’t pull back. He’s acting like it’s him having a crush on me. I just, I don’t know how to explain it.<br/>
- How long for do you have this crush?<br/>
- I don’t know exactly… 4 months or so?<br/>
- So it didn’t happen because you were upset with your ex?<br/>
- Not really.. I mean, to be fair, I felt like the spark between us died. And he gave me the closeness my ex couldn’t provide.<br/>
- So you two got physical?<br/>
- No, like we haven’t kissed or so. But I’m so close to it that I can’t hold it back anymore.<br/>
- Can’t you tell him about it?<br/>
- Not really… I don’t want to ruin anything between us.<br/>
- I think he’ll understand if he’s a real friend. If not, good riddance.<br/>
- No, it’s not like you think! - Peque cried. - I don’t want to lose him.</p>
<p>	As another weeping spell arrived, Dominic moved closer to his friend and hugged him as hard as he could. Diego tucked his head in and shed his tears. Then he looked up and saw these bright, sparkling eyes again. He was mesmerised with them. </p>
<p>- Domi. I think I love you – he sealed his words with a coy, gentle kiss on the lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Believe Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The romance sparks strongly between Dominic and Diego, but are they ready for that?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realised there was a major inconsistency but I sorta fixed it haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- You… you do what now?!</p><p>	Dominic sounded more aggressively than he was supposed to. These three words startled and shook him. It couldn’t be true. His object of infatuation seemed to reciprocate the storm of his feelings. </p><p>- Fuck! I knew it would be a bad idea to tell you! - the Argentine hid his blushing face in his hands.<br/>
- No, no! Stop it! That’s not what I mean!<br/>
- I told you!<br/>
- No, look at me – Domi commanded and his crush abode. His eyes were full of tears again. - Don’t get me wrong. That’s really sweet of you. I’m just afraid you’ll want to fall into a rebound relationship, and I’m kinda scared it’ll only hurt you in the long run.<br/>
- But I loved you for longer than that, I swear!<br/>
- Please, try to calm down – the younger lad moved closer and cuddled him. - You’re under very strong emotions now and I understand you’re searching for an outlet. I just.. I don’t want you to suffer. - he strengthened the hug.<br/>
- How am I supposed to be calm?! My ex cheated on me and my feelings are tragic!<br/>
- It’s not like that?<br/>
- Then how?! - he released himself from a hug and cried in the spell of rage.<br/>
- Diego… - he murmured softly. - Listen to me, please. I don’t want to hurt you. I’d do anything for you. I just know how terrible you feel now, and what if a rebound relationship only hurts you more?<br/>
- I don’t want to talk about it anymore – the older guy pushed his reaching hand away and brought his knees up to his chest. - It hurts too much.<br/>
- Not even with me?<br/>
- I just want to be alone.<br/>
- I can’t leave you alone now.<br/>
- But why?!<br/>
- Because… no. I don’t know if I should tell you about it.<br/>
- You have someone else for now?<br/>
- No.<br/>
- Then what’s going on?<br/>
- Eh… it’s too complicated.<br/>
- Are you fucking trying to play some games with me?<br/>
- No, I’m sorry, I didn’t…<br/>
- Of all the people, you were the last one to disappoint me like that!<br/>
- No, you get me wrong. I just tried…<br/>
- I can’t fucking believe this!</p><p>	Diego kept crying even harder and shouting even louder. He shunned Domi’s hand each time he tried to touch him.</p><p>- You really want to know?! - he also got riled up by the situation.<br/>
- Go on, hurt me even more! That’s what you want to do, right?!<br/>
- No!<br/>
- Come on. Have the guts to break my heart again! It wasn’t even whole to start with!<br/>
- Diego!<br/>
- What now?!<br/>
- I love you, stupid!</p><p>	A long moment of uncomfortable silence ensued. Dominic felt himself becoming teary. His crush’s tears already dried up, only to burst into them yet again.</p><p>- I… I don’t know what to say… you really mean it? - Peque asked, wiping off his tears.<br/>
- Please, believe me! I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it!<br/>
- How can I be so sure?</p><p>	Domi thought the verbal response wouldn’t convey his feelings even one bit. He held his love’s hand and pulled him closer. Gazing into his vitreous eyes, he shut his and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn’t just an amicable peck. He put all his feelings into this.</p><p>- Do you believe me now?</p><p>	Not wishing to leave a wordy reply, Diego turned to his crush and kissed him back. It was definitely more passionate than awkward. It didn’t take them long to involve their tongues as their lips were smashing against one another. They were making lascivious, fiery twirls with them. Domi sucked on his love’s lower lip and a response he heard was a silenced moan. It was a cue to go lower. He did so, trailing the tip of his tongue along the cheek and jaw down to his neck, seizing his smooth skin and almost gnawing on it. </p><p>- Please… go on – it resulted in a breathy whisper, pleading for more.</p><p>	Dominic continued teasing his neck with his tongue and lips, but also added his hands to the equation, dragging them all over the guy’s chest and thighs. Diego didn’t remain indebted to him any longer. He pulled him even closer and threw his left leg on his lap. </p><p>- Should we…<br/>
- Shut up and kiss me.</p><p>	It was too tempting to resist. Domi pulled the leg, forcing his lover onto his lap. He happily took a seat and clenched his thighs, then took the initiative and got back to kissing. Their lips smacked with an unseen ardour, so desperately hungry of mutual love.</p><p>- Can I go on? - the Austrian asked.<br/>
- Please do…</p><p>	He didn’t need to be told twice. Dominic entwined his fingers in his hair, fondling the scalp, and used another hand to find his way through the man’s chest. Their tongues danced in an exceptional and powerful lust, just craving each other more and more.</p><p>	Unable to hold back anymore, Diego removed his arms and placed them under the T-shirt’s rim, pulling it up with utmost dedication. Eventually, he could take it off and admire his lover’s body. It was truly mesmerising, with the muscular symmetry and two dark pink nipples. Not wanting to restrain himself for any longer, he shifted his lips lower and tracked his way along the neck and exposed collarbones. Domi tried to take his crush’s top off, starting from the back and eventually succeeded. </p><p>- Let’s go to a bed – the apartment’s tenant requested.<br/>
- No – the guest left the settee and picked him up. - Now we can go.</p><p>	Diego wrapped his legs around the man’s hips and didn’t stop kissing him. They landed on the bed, with the taller lad on top. Even if he felt deep inside it was wrong, he just couldn’t contain himself anymore and shifted a bit aback to gain more space for his lips to kiss every inch of his body. He licked along every fibre, circled every muscle and took his time with the nipples. Taking turns with each of them, he nibbled on them and even added some teeth action, which apparently turned the bottom on. They got filled with blood and perked up. It was just the beginning though. Leaving the nipples alone for some time, he dragged his tongue up to Adam’s apple and made his way downwards, zig-zagging the tip all the way down to the belly button. Not wanting yet to get that hot and bothered, he carried on with the upward motion and repeated the up and down cycle several times, going a little bit lower with each turn. Ultimately, his lips aligned with the edge of his shorts. </p><p>- Do you trust me? - he asked the caressed man.<br/>
- Don’t be silly… I trust you with my life.<br/>
- I’m sorry. I think I’ve gone too far.<br/>
- No, don’t even think about it.<br/>
- No, really – Domi got up and sat at the corner of the bed. - I feel stupid, like I used you.<br/>
- Come on – Diego sat at the back of his lover and fondled his chest. - It feels so good when you do all of that.<br/>
- Seriously?<br/>
- Yeah – to secure his consent, he made a straight line with his tongue along his spine, almost all the way down to his buttocks, then dragged his lips upwards.</p><p>	Dominic quivered at the hot and wet touch going along his sweet spots. It was exciting, to say the least. As a sign of gratitude, he turned around and pushed the man back. Using the motion of his sloppy tongue, he drew his own line overlapping the space where the shorts were. Allowing himself for more, he added thigh rubs, moving his hands up and down, grabbing the knees and nearing the crotch alternatingly. During that one touch, he went far up and could feel a growing erection underneath his palm. It was a good, even great, sign. </p><p>- Are you excited? - he looked for verbal confirmation.<br/>
- I want you right now.<br/>
- You want me for real?<br/>
- Don’t ask stupid questions… just take me, please.</p><p>	It was more than enough. Dominic got up to take off his shorts and remain clad only in his boxers. He got really horny too and it manifested itself as an increasingly pronounced, bulging boner. Diego reached out his arm and with the utter curiosity, he moves his palm across the pelvis and out of nowhere, grabbed his package firmly. Domi shook his head back and grunted in excitement.</p><p>- Can I take these off? - he pointed at his neon orange shorts.<br/>
- But then I’ll be, you know, completely naked.<br/>
- I’ll take good care of you – he whispered and kissed his ear.</p><p>	Him getting up was a sign of consent. The younger man slipped his hands underneath the fabric and pulled it all down. His hard cock sprang out of them and bobbed for a quick while. It was the average length, but with a greater girth than the median and uniform in colour. Lines of thick veins travelled along the shaft and stopped at a large head. His balls were firm and smooth.</p><p>	A brief moment of indecisiveness settled in. Domi was stunned by the sight of his petite body, all bare and all for him. It’s not like he hasn’t seen other guys buck naked in the shower. It was all different to see his loved person like that.  </p><p>- Are you really mine?<br/>
- All yours – the shorted man moaned. - Take me now.</p><p>	He didn’t have to be asked twice. Staring deep into his eyes, he grabbed his love’s hard dick and held it for a split second before he started jerking it. His hand slid up and down with precision and care, wanting to deliver a myriad of pleasure. To multiply the ecstasy, he went in for a feisty, vehement kiss. His tongue was drilling his way through his mouth, sometimes biting his lower lip and pulling it towards himself. </p><p>- Please don’t stop.</p><p>	His wish was about to come true. Dominic proceeded to stroke his cock even harder, kiss him even hotter, everything to squeeze out maximum pleasure. It got even easier not to cause excessive friction as Diego leaked a few droplets of precum, which lubricated his genitalia. </p><p>	From this point on, it took only a bit of rubbing for the man to orgasm. During that moment, Domi squeezed his testes and placed his thumb so it was fondling his frenulum. He let out a deep, breathy moan and almost collapsed on the bed.</p><p>- How are you feeling now?<br/>
- Heavenly… I can’t even describe it.<br/>
- I love you.<br/>
- I love you too… and I have something for you. Lie down.</p><p>	Dominic acted in accordance with his request. He had his guess what’s going to happen. For now though, he allowed his lover to take off his boxers and unleash his hard, raging dick. </p><p>- Tell me if something goes wrong – he warned as he knelt between his spread legs.<br/>
- What can be wrong?<br/>
- I mean… I never did it with a guy.<br/>
- Don’t worry about that. Just do what feels natural.</p><p>	Diego took a long look at the erect penis and touched it with slight hesitation. He felt it throb a tad in his palm. Grabbing it more firmly now, he aligned his sloppy tongue with the frenulum and licked along it several times before putting a tip in his mouth</p><p>- How do you like it? - he inquired, releasing his lips.<br/>
- Carry on.</p><p>	He came back to sucking on the head in a shy manner. His cheeks were burning hot and deep crimson. It felt so unusual yet so natural to go down on him. He used his saliva to make the shaft moist and stroked it whilst caressing the tip orally. The pace was leisurely, putting the mindful effort in each moment. The boy tried to take a little bit more of dick in his mouth, closing up the gap between his lips and palm. Domi let out a throaty moan and tangled his fingers into his lover’s hair. It wasn’t meant to dictate the speed though. Diego then took his time making prolonged licks all along his cock, overlapping his balls, which he decided to take in his mouth and suck on. This felt wondrous to the receiver. He observed his eyes rolling every now and then. </p><p>	The giver removed both hands and used only his mouth to please the man. He was going deeper and deeper, eventually feeling a lump form in his neck. At this point, he went far enough to deep throat his lover. Dominic instinctively tilted his pelvis up and applied pressure with his hands. </p><p>	Wearing down any remainders of initial shyness, the Argentine took the entirety of his dick like a champ, letting it out of his mouth completely just to go in balls deep. </p><p>- Holy fuck, I’m gonna come.</p><p>	Upon hearing it, Diego stuck his tongue out and supported the tip on it, getting ready for the load. He held the base firmly and seized his testicles. Domi quaked and groaned in a husky way as he finished in his crush’s mouth.</p><p>- Come here. Don’t swallow yet.</p><p>	He practically pulled the man up and French kissed him, tasting his own cum. It wasn’t that bad, had a slightly sweetened raw egg white flavour. The giver then swallowed the remainder.</p><p>- Oh my goodness. It was… glorious.<br/>
- Did I do well?<br/>
- More than you can imagine – he kissed a shorter man’s forehead. - Are you sure you’ve never been with a guy?<br/>
- You’re my first.<br/>
- And I want to be your last.</p><p>	They sealed the will with a French kiss. The air was dense, seemed to buzz with pheromones. The partners collapsed together on the bed and spooned naked.</p><p>- Are you sure you wanted it? Because, you know, you’re still in a bad mental state – the big spoon asked.<br/>
- I love you, that’s why I agreed.<br/>
- Honestly, I feel pretty bad now.<br/>
- Why is that?<br/>
- I feel like I used you. You’re really tender now and I guess you just needed closeness with literally anyone, but we did it because I was available.<br/>
- Don’t be dumb – Diego snickered. - I couldn’t get in bed with any other person. I have feelings for you.<br/>
- I just want the best for you… and I’m not sure if I’m the best.<br/>
- You are – he kissed his palm with the utmost affection.<br/>
- How do you imagine it?<br/>
- To be honest, I don’t know. And I don’t want to think about it yet.<br/>
- But someday we will have to – he tensed up.<br/>
- Please, let’s just enjoy this moment. I’m too messed up in my head to think what’s next.</p><p>	Dominic glowered in apprehension and hugged the man tighter. Despite the obvious tensity in the air, they both managed to fall asleep.</p><p>	They woke up much later, at 6 pm. Diego left the bed first and realised how late it was.</p><p>- Wake up. I will have to go soon.<br/>
- What time is it?<br/>
- 6:07 pm.<br/>
- It’s… what?!<br/>
- Yeah. We pretty much passed out here.</p><p>	The Austrian shook off the remnants of sleepiness and made a bed. </p><p>- When do we have to leave?<br/>
- We?<br/>
- Yes, you think I’m gonna leave you alone with these bags?<br/>
- I mean, my team’s going with me and…<br/>
- Please. Let me go with you – he leaned in for a cheek kiss.<br/>
- I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, I don’t want to waste your time.<br/>
- You never do that. I want to go with you.<br/>
- I guess you have to dress up first.<br/>
- Yeah. If you don’t mind, I’ll go to my room and get back soon.</p><p>	He did as he promised and came back clad in grey shorts, his lover’s black T-shirt and a tartan shirt draped over his hips.</p><p>- You look stunning in it. No. You look stunning in anything – the older guy purred at the sight and got up to fondle his hair. - I could spend hours watching you.<br/>
- Come on, I’m nothing special.<br/>
- You’re special to me.</p><p>	The boys made out while standing up, kissing like there’s no tomorrow. Technically speaking, they were meant to part ways today, with the uncertainty of their fate looming over their heads. It wasn’t the time to think about it yet. They just wanted to embrace the very moment.</p><p>	A sense of guilt set in Domi’s mind. He was already taken, he had a loving and sweet girlfriend he’d die for… but was it so sure? If he sought romance outside his relationship, there had to be something going on. They’ve had quite a rough time lately, and it seems that their feeling started to fade away. His current partner was a more logical choice, as they could be together and show their love; with Diego, they would have to pretend to be just friends and avoid any public display of affection. </p><p>	They packed his bags, chatting about minor things and pushing their emotions back in the head. It wasn’t the time to discuss their unique relationship yet. Not today…</p><p>	Around 7:30 pm they were done and could order a taxi to the airport. The man checked out beforehand and they could head to the car. The Hyundai Sonata’s trunk was spacious enough to contain all the luggage in one go. </p><p>	The ride went in silence. Both guys were busy thinking of their stalemate. This situation wouldn’t have happened if Diego’s girlfriend hadn’t cheated on him. Domi still felt horrible, like he vultured on his friend’s vulnerable emotional state.</p><p>	At the airport, they still had a bit of time before checking in.</p><p>- Will you wait for me? - the Argentine asked.<br/>
- Anytime – Dominic replied and sneaked a brief kiss.- I love you.<br/>
- I love you even more.<br/>
- You can’t, silly! - he jested.<br/>
- Wanna find out?<br/>
- Come on!</p><p>	Making sure there wasn’t even one paparazzo in sight, Diego held his lover’s cheek and stole a hot, greedy kiss. An electrifying surge ran all over their bodies.</p><p>- Be careful! - the Austrian giggled.<br/>
- Fuck people. Let’s make them see!<br/>
- Remember that I’m still a relationship and don’t want my face plastered all over the trashy journals.<br/>
- Oh… yeah – the Argentine muttered, acting unaware of his girlfriend.<br/>
- I don’t want to be with her anymore though – he stared in the distance. - But I want to break up with her in a better way than that.<br/>
- Oh, I understand.</p><p>	Both boys sat down in hush. Their fate was really unsure. A few moments later, they opened his gates.</p><p>- I think I have to go now – Diego noted. - My gate is open.<br/>
- I’ll miss you so much – his younger counterpart whispered huskily. - Please, take care of yourself.<br/>
- I’ll text you when I arrive.<br/>
- Goodbye, darling – he said, his eyes becoming teary. - I love you.<br/>
- I love you so much – the older guy hugged him tightly. - Thank you for everything. I feel much better now.<br/>
- You deserve the world.<br/>
- You’re the best friend and the best lover. I just… can’t resist you.</p><p>	As the people were gathering around, they felt the need to stop being so demonstrative. </p><p>- Goodbye, Domi.<br/>
- Goodbye, Diego.</p><p>	For the very last moment, they held hands and walked away in the opposite directions. Both of them kept looking back at each other longingly. It was going to be a tough evening.</p><p>	Dominic checked his phone. He hasn’t read any messages since yesterday. His girlfriend blew up with a plethora of texts and calls, clearly worried because of no reply. He also had some dials from his family and a team, and one little message from Sascha.</p><p>“Wanna come over tonight? We can watch some movies or so. My flight has been cancelled and I gotta go tomorrow”.</p><p>	He looked away, his eyes getting glassy and dazed, then decided to call his friend.</p><p>- Hey there, are you still free? - he inquired, hoping for a positive answer.<br/>
- Yeah, sure. I was waiting for you.<br/>
- Should I bring something?<br/>
- Bring yourself to my room.<br/>
- I’ll be around – he lifted the phone from his face to check the time. - 9 pm. Is that fine?<br/>
- Sure, come over freely!<br/>
- Okay then, see you soon!<br/>
- Bye!</p><p>	Domi really needed some reassurance and comfort, and knew he could talk just about anything with Alex. He then made a decision to ghost his girlfriend. He had no courage to contact her after what happened and started feeling horrible. </p><p>	He entered the first taxi available and gazed absent-mindedly in the distance, trying to detach from his overwhelming emotions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Vulnerables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dominic sought some comfort after an overly emotional situation with Diego. Instead, everything took another turn.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This situation seemed really suspicious. He couldn’t believe the flight has been cancelled just like that and postponed until the next day. Something was brewing in the air, and he could feel it. Anyway, Domi just needed some comfort after what happened and it would be definitely harmful if he stayed alone.</p>
<p>	The taxi arrived back at the hotel. With a hint of reluctance, he entered the lobby and headed towards the lift. Some people were also getting in, and that was possibly the only thing that stopped him from throwing a tantrum. </p>
<p>	Upon the apartment’s door, he had to take several deep breaths to calm down. They’re going to watch some films, have friendly talk and just have fun. No emotional outbursts. After a quick consideration, he knocked on the door.</p>
<p>	Before him stood Sascha, clad only in a small golden-white towel curtained over his narrow hips. </p>
<p>- Hey… I’m sorry if I’m bothering you, I…<br/>- No, come on in. I was just taking a shower while waiting for you.</p>
<p>	Domi checked the time, and it wasn’t 9 pm yet. He felt slightly awkward visiting earlier than he was supposed to.</p>
<p>- I’m just gonna dress up and get back to you. Sit down – he pointed at a bed. It was facing a TV set.<br/>- Won’t it be more comfortable to move the couch here?<br/>- It’s really stiff. I took a nap on it once and my back hurt like hell.</p>
<p>	The older man observed how hot it was inside. It seems that the thermostat was on the highest setting. </p>
<p>- It sure is sizzling hot in there – he shouted to his friend who was in the bathroom.<br/>- Feel free to undress. It’s gonna feel much better.<br/>- What? Won’t that be kind of… awkward?<br/>- It will be even more awkward if I’m the only one barely dressed – Alex came out, dressed in aubergine emoji boxers.<br/>- Whoa, whoa. That’s fancy, I guess.<br/>- You like them? - he bared his teeth in a mischievous smile.<br/>- Yeah, they’re pretty fun.</p>
<p>	What was going on? Domi caught himself ogling his friend for longer and more passionately than he was supposed to. Is it still a surge of hormones wreaking havoc on his vulnerable mind?</p>
<p>	He couldn’t deny it though. Sascha looked amazingly good in anything, let alone scantily clad like that. He eyed his svelte, supple body, going up and down several times. </p>
<p>- You’re gonna eat me with those eyes!<br/>- Sorry – he burrowed his head in shame.<br/>- Come on! I was just joking – Alex took a seat next to his friend. - What’s going on with you?<br/>- No, everything’s fine. I’m just… that was inappropriate.<br/>- Stupid, you’ve seen me almost naked so many times. It’s okay.</p>
<p>	No response came.</p>
<p>- Let’s watch a movie. I have a good one. Pretty sick but I think you’re gonna like it.</p>
<p>	Sascha didn’t wait for a reply now and rushed to the TV. He put a disk in and started playing a film.</p>
<p>	By the beginning of it, the film looked like taken from the 90s alternative scene. The quality was kind of low, and the image had a yellowish tint to it. The audio sounded a bit muffled as well, with a constant humming in the background. Overall, it looked like a VHS recording that had lost several generations.</p>
<p>	The plot began by some gothic metal song making a background for what it looked to be an abandoned shopping centre, perfect for urban exploration. The camera then flew over it, showing its surroundings – debris, congested roads, empty cars. It lost its yellow hue only to switch to blueish shades and minor visual disturbances. </p>
<p>	The music stopped playing, and the view shifted to a group of girls and boys. They all were dressed and looked the same, and it was hard to recognise their genders. The low quality of the recording made it even tougher.</p>
<p>	One of these girls said something in an unknown language. Luckily though, there were subtitles in English. She talked about a summer camp her parents forced her to go to.</p>
<p>- That’s really, uhm, strange – Dominic said, squinting his eyes to see better.<br/>- It just begins. You’ll like it.<br/>- Where did you get it from?<br/>- I don’t remember. One of my fans must’ve given it to me – he took a moment to ponder. - Yeah. It’s from a fan.<br/>- And what language is that supposed to be?<br/>- He said it’s Armenian or… I don’t actually know. Let’s keep watching.</p>
<p>	They missed a part of the dialogue as the camera moved to the sight of a nearby road. There must’ve been some accident because there was alternating traffic. Other than that, the scenery was kind of peaceful compared to the previous scene.</p>
<p>	Domi couldn’t really focus on a plot. He was thinking about his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend and Diego. How to end this relationship without an unnecessary drama? Should he do it? Was it worth to cheat on her with his friend? Maybe they really loved each other and he just needed some adrenaline rush, but released his desire in an awful way? No. He loved Diego, but couldn’t imagine them being together. Would it even work out?</p>
<p>	He was so deep in thoughts he didn’t notice Sascha bringing some snacks. He lay down and put his hands on his abs. </p>
<p>	The teenagers appeared on the screen again. This time, they were heading towards the abandoned building and talking to each other, oftentimes repeating one word. Domi, with the help of subtitles, deducted that they were using all variations of “fuck”. </p>
<p>- Help yourself – Alex pointed at a bowl of peanuts.<br/>- I’m not really hungry now.<br/>- Something must’ve happened. You just don’t want to tell me.<br/>- Come on, no! I’m okay. I’m just… a bit tired.<br/>- I can see something’s bothering you.<br/>- I’m okay, for real – he cursed himself for being too careless with words.<br/>- You don’t have to tell me, but you’ll feel better. I promise.<br/>- I don’t know…</p>
<p>	A moment of silence was brutally abrupt by a high pitched shriek. One of the girls accidentally stabbed her eye with a nail sticking from a rusty scaffolding. It didn’t matter in that moment though.</p>
<p>- So, what is that?<br/>- I guess I don’t love my girlfriend anymore.</p>
<p>	Another while of hush transpired. The characters were startled, screaming and running around.</p>
<p>- Oh dear – Sascha got up and shifted his body to face his friend. - How could it happen?<br/>- It’s really shameful to admit.<br/>- You can tell me anything. I’m not gonna judge you. We’re friends after all.<br/>- But it’s bad. I did something really bad.<br/>- But it’s not like you killed someone?<br/>- No, no!<br/>- So there’s a way out for sure. What happened?<br/>- Well… there’s this person I have a crush on – he felt a weak urge to weep. - Even more than a crush. I think I love them.<br/>- Okay, what’s wrong with it?<br/>- Look. It turned out they are in love with me too. We talked about it and… and…<br/>- Just let it out.<br/>- Fine – he sighed with slight exasperation. - And we had sex. - Domi took a shy look at his friend who was visibly stupefied. - I know, I’m fucking horrible.</p>
<p>	Alexander didn’t know what to say, so he just reached his arms out and hugged Dominic who proceeded to cry gently. </p>
<p>- I don’t know how to undo it.<br/>- What do you feel to your girlfriend?<br/>- Hard to tell… I guess I’ve got kind of indifferent.<br/>- That’s just my thinking, but if someone else came in your life, it means you love that second person more. Or don’t love the first one.<br/>- Looks like I love him then.</p>
<p>	Domi just realised what he had done. He wasn’t supposed to say it’s a guy. Now, his little mystery got unveiled.</p>
<p>- H-him?!<br/>- Wait, I can explain it!<br/>- I thought you were straight.<br/>- No, I like boobies, I, I just…<br/>- Stop trying so hard.<br/>- I’m not gay, I promise!<br/>- It’s not about being gay or not. I don’t mind. I’m just kinda shocked that you fell for a guy.<br/>- Well, so am I.<br/>- But you know that falling for someone your sex isn’t wrong.<br/>- Yeah…<br/>- I would rather worry about your current relationship. You say you don’t love her, feel indifferent and cheated on her.</p>
<p>	Dominic cried as he heard that word. Cheated. Yes, he felt he was a cheater. A horrible, nasty cheater. Upon seeing the stream of tears, Sascha tightened his cuddle and positioned one hand on his friend’s head, stroking his hair.</p>
<p>- You need to come to terms with what you’ve done.<br/>- I know what I’ve done, and I feel like fucking shit.<br/>- No, Domi. It’s not about making you feel like shit. You just have to understand why you did it.<br/>- I had a huge crush on him, and he said he had feelings for me too – he sighed. - You know what’s the worst?<br/>- What’s that?<br/>- That he was in a vulnerable state, and I feel like I abused it. Like, you know, he needed some physical closeness too.</p>
<p>	Alex had a eureka moment and immediately understood who he was talking about. Not wanting to put unnecessary pressure though, he didn’t verbalise it.</p>
<p>- Did he tell you so?<br/>- No, I just have this feeling.<br/>- Maybe he acted like that?<br/>- No, I guess he was fine with it.<br/>- Then why do you worry?<br/>- I honestly don’t know. I’m really confused.</p>
<p>	Another agonising scream interrupted their talk. The girl who had previously stabbed herself with a nail used a scaffolding rod to beat up one of her comrades.</p>
<p>- You know Domi, I can’t decide for you, but it looks like you were vulnerable too. If I were you, I’d seriously think if your crush is legit. I mean, maybe you just needed some rebound stuff to soothe your mind.<br/>- I’m not sure. I’ve loved him for several months.<br/>- And when did your relationship worsen?<br/>- Around that time, I suppose.<br/>- Looks like you have to sit down and think it all through. I’m worried that you may regret leaving your girlfriend.<br/>- But I have no other choice. My heart has already chosen him.<br/>- I’m even wondering if you’re really bi or so.<br/>- I guess I am. When I was younger, I had some guy crushes too.<br/>- Because for example, I’m bi-curious and would like to see what it’s like with a guy.<br/>- Like how?<br/>- I find some guys attractive too. Like… - he cut the sentence with slight hesitancy. - Oh, fuck it. Like, I find you attractive.<br/>- Seriously now?<br/>- I’m dead serious. I mean, look at you! You’re tall, muscular, have a cute face, silky hair, bubble butt…<br/>- Oh, come on.<br/>- No, you come on. And it’s not just your looks. You’re also such a sweet person. How now to fall for you!<br/>- I think you might be exaggerating now.<br/>- Exaggerating my ass. I’m literally gay for you!</p>
<p>	Not being able to stand this tension anymore, Sascha held Domi’s chin and left a small, gentle kiss on his cheek.</p>
<p>- I don’t know if we should – Dominic whispered.<br/>- I’ll stop if you don’t want to.<br/>- I… I don’t know what I want.</p>
<p>	He rested his head against Alex’s clavicle and unconsciously pressed his lips against it. </p>
<p>- It’s okay to be confused. Just tell me what you want.<br/>- Honestly?<br/>- Sure.<br/>- A part of me… it wants you – he gained some more confidence as he spoke up. - And now that you said you wanted to see what it’s like with a guy and that you find me attractive… Not gonna lie, it lit me up.<br/>- Are… are you sure about that? Because you know, I don’t want to do anything against your will.<br/>- I’m sure. I also think you’re handsome. Tall, svelte, moving so graciously – while saying it, he blushed a little but managed to look up. - Holy crap, what’s more to say, you’re fucking hot!</p>
<p>	Sascha couldn’t utter any words. He instead grabbed his friend’s cheek and this time kissed his lips. It wasn’t just an innocuous pucker though; it was a strong, fiery kiss. </p>
<p>- I’m sorry, I’ll be right back – Domi said and made his way to the bathroom.</p>
<p>	He was unable to believe what he was getting himself into. First, he cheated on his girlfriend and now he would do the same again while loving another man? His desire was much stronger than moral inhibitions though. He craved Sascha’s touch, his lips nibbling on his body, his slender legs strangling him… </p>
<p>	Not even a splash of cold water helped. If only, it washed off his doubts. He decided that he was ready for another encounter with a different friend.</p>
<p>- Something happened? - Alex asked.<br/>- No, no – he walked back to the bed and acted shy.</p>
<p>	It was a part of his ploy. He pretended to be coy just to unleash his lust later. Without dropping even one hint, he pounced on Sascha so that he was lying on him and lavished him with a storm of hot, heavy kisses. </p>
<p>- Oh my. I didn’t quite expect that.<br/>- Shhh. Just kiss me.</p>
<p>	The German obeyed. The spark of desire was dangerously contagious. He wrapped his arms and legs around the Austrian’s body and continued kissing him. Their tongues were overlapping each other, almost as if they were fighting for space in mouths. </p>
<p>	Domi got enough courage to bite his friend’s lip and pull it towards himself. Alex uttered a deep, prolonged moan. Encouraged by this vocalisation, the older lad dragged his sloppy tongue along his jaw, reaching for the ear, nibbling on and licking all over it.</p>
<p>	Wanting to reciprocate the pleasure, Sascha made an attempt to get up and take off the T-shirt. He did it and now, in a seated position, he sucked into Dominic’s neck, which made him grunt in excitement. Seeing such an arousing reaction, the younger counterpart added his hands and caressed his body all over. It was hot and soft to touch. The muscles were getting loose and relaxed. He wanted to feel his bicep, so he made a trail with his tongue through the shoulder to the arm and planted a plethora of kisses all over it.</p>
<p>	It was mysteriously arousing for both of them as they could feel themselves getting rock hard. Domi held Alex’s hands and collapsed on the bed, forcing him to sit on his lap. Before getting comfortable in there though, the German got up, untied the shirt and took his lover’s shorts off, leaving him clad only in his tight boxers. His bulge was definitely pronounced. It was almost calling Sascha to grind on it. He succumbed to the urge and yet again sat on his lap and put the Austrian’s hands on his hips. Despite that, it was him who dictated the pace as he swayed his pelvis. </p>
<p>	Dominic couldn’t take it anymore. He was all hot and bothered and manifested it with a firm grab on his lover’s buttocks. He moaned when he received a series of light spanks. Alex tilted his body forwards a bit so their bulges were rubbing together. He was also in a good position to get his nipples sucked, what just happened. </p>
<p>	The group of Armenian teenagers screaming in a budget film faded into the background. The room was filled with their moans, groans and sighs. </p>
<p>- Take these off and sit on my face – Domi demanded.<br/>- Like, how?<br/>- You’ve ever had a girl sit on your face so you could eat her pussy?<br/>- Yeah…<br/>- I wanna eat your ass like that.</p>
<p>	The older man took no prisoners. He was too aroused and in a gargantuan fervour to restrict his desire. Sascha stood up and as he was about to pull his boxers down, Dominic stepped in and did it himself, then threw them in the corner. </p>
<p>	It was a sight he could adore for hours if he only wasn’t that horny. The naked man looked so gracious, so innocent and sweet yet so hot. </p>
<p>- I bet you’re gonna like it.<br/>- Have you eaten his ass too?<br/>- No, but now I want to eat yours – Domi leaned back. - Take a seat now.<br/>- Not so fast – Alexander said in a coy voice and knelt in front of his lover.</p>
<p>	He moved his palm across his pelvis, giving his package a firm squeeze. To tease him even more, he licked his abdomen, reaching the rim of the boxers and trying to slide his tongue underneath it. Eventually, he decided to take them off completely. He did it, taking his time, and tossed them somewhere close to his own. </p>
<p>- I might be more than bi-curious… you fucking turn me on – Sascha husked.<br/>- I’ll do everything to make you enjoy it – Domi said back and gasped when his lover grabbed their dicks and started rubbing them together. - I’m begging you, sit on my face.</p>
<p>	Alex didn’t listen. Instead, he kept frotting them and added some saliva to make it even smoother. Needless to say, the older guy felt really ecstatic. Not enough to cum yet, but definitely hot and bothered. Meanwhile, his almost desperate desire to get a taste of his lover’s butt was overwhelming. Not being able to stand it anymore, he took away his cock and dragged Sascha closer to himself.</p>
<p>- Sit. On my. Face – he almost ordered in an overbearing voice.<br/>- Somebody’s feeling a bit dominant today, huh?<br/>- Sorry, that wasn’t meant to be so harsh. I’m just really horny.<br/>- Well, you can’t spell “dominate” without “Domi”!</p>
<p>	Dominic giggled and watched his friend move closer to his face, then taking an overly careful seat. He spread his buttocks to gain maximal access to his butthole. The first lick was shy and careful, the one made when trying something brand new. Soon enough though, he gained enough courage to bury his face between his asscheeks and play with the hole. He made circles, going from the smallest to the biggest ones. Sascha moaned like a bitch and proceeded to stroke his dick to multiply his pleasure. This feeling was otherworldly for both of them. Domi went for something new and tried to push his tongue in. First, he was barely nudging the arsehole, spreading it just a notch. It was incredibly pleasant for the receiver who manifested it with even louder groans. He also grabbed the Austrian’s hair and tried to dictate the pace, but he was only helplessly awaiting Dominic’s actions.</p>
<p>	He decided to go in even deeper. He started drilling his tongue in, sliding it back and forth. Alex felt unbelievably great, allowing the giver to tongue blast his asshole. He even had to stop touching his cock at all or otherwise he would nut. Domi could feel his sphincter clenching and releasing and took it as a sign of an upcoming orgasm. </p>
<p>	He gently but firmly moved Alexander away from his face and took a look at his own penis. It was hard as a steel bar and leaked a few droplets of precum. </p>
<p>- Do you have condoms? - he asked.<br/>- Come on, it’s not like you’re gonna get me pregnant – Sascha jested.<br/>- Are you sure you want me to… you know, fuck you?<br/>- I’m dying to try it – the younger guy announced with clear enthusiasm. - I should have some lube in my drawer – he then pointed at the said thing.</p>
<p>	Dominic took a bottle of lubricant and tried to analyse it. Water-based, non-toxic, flavourless. It seemed perfect for some anal fun.</p>
<p>- Get on all fours – he commanded his lover. It was one of the better positions for anal virgins.</p>
<p>	Alex did as he was told and got on his knees and hands, then lowered his body to expose his hole as much as he could. He had no idea how good it was; simply recalled this position when he had sex with a girl.</p>
<p>	There was no sign of any inhibition in Domi’s body and mind. He was ready to put his dick in his lover’s arse, and nothing really could stop him.</p>
<p>	He opened a bottle of lube and spread some on his cock, then poured a generous amount on the bottom’s hole, rubbing it in and trying to slide his finger in for a bit of a warm-up. When he thought it was sloppy enough, he pushed the tip against the guy’s asshole. Not trying to penetrate it yet, he stroked his dick between the buttcheeks, grabbing them tightly. He was getting a bit limp from the emotional overload and wanted to be fully erect again.</p>
<p>	Thankfully it did the trick and soon Dominic was ready to penetrate Sascha. He tried to put his cock in as slowly and carefully as his immense arousal allowed him to. It didn’t seem to hurt too much. Alex at first felt an unpleasant sensation, but as he was penetrated more deeply, it turned into exciting warmth and fullness. </p>
<p>- Does it hurt? - he inquired.<br/>- Just a bit. The first five seconds were the worst.<br/>- I heard so. Can I carry on?<br/>- Sure.</p>
<p>	Domi kept pushing his cock until he was balls deep in his friend’s ass. With an equal gentleness, he moved back and forth. It felt incredibly good. The rings of anal muscles squeezed his dick and kept contracting.</p>
<p>	A breeze of passion set in and soon he found himself penetrating faster and harder. Alex didn’t mind. He was groaning in the utmost pleasure. He also allowed Dominic to stroke his dick. It was all moist from the precum. </p>
<p>- Harder – Sascha moaned in a raspy voice.<br/>- Are you sure? Won’t it hurt you?<br/>- Please, just fuck me harder.</p>
<p>	He didn’t need to be told twice. He grasped his hip and cock more tightly and screwed his lover’s tight virgin butt. His pelvis was aflame; moved to and fro with the desire to get in as deep as possible. His balls were making a loud clapping noise. </p>
<p>	Dominic was on a cusp of orgasm and after a while, he decided to cross the line and let go. Completely out of control, he allowed himself to shoot his load into the guy’s butt. Sascha stayed on all fours for a moment and also came. His cum drizzled all over his abs and dripped on the sheets.</p>
<p>	Too weak to move, they both collapsed on the bed. Alex leaked some jizz from his creampied arsehole.</p>
<p>- How do you feel? - Domi asked.<br/>- Amazing. It actually felt really good.<br/>- Doesn’t it hurt now?<br/>- No, it’s fine. How did you like it?<br/>- You know, I’ve had anal sex with girls before, but it was nowhere near as good as this.<br/>- I’m hella sleepy now.<br/>- You should get my load out of your booty first though.<br/>- That’s an idea.</p>
<p>	Sascha used all his power to get up from the bed and went to the bathroom. In the meantime, Dominic grabbed a towel and attempted to wash off their cum. Too tired to carry on though, he lay back and started falling asleep.</p>
<p>	The younger guy came back and stumbled upon his lover dozing. Wishing for the same, he positioned himself so his head was resting on his chest and shut his eye, awaiting the sleep.</p>
<p>	Domi’s phone screen lit up with a message. It was from Diego. He texted before he embarked on a plane.</p>
<p>“I love you and already miss you. Can’t wait to kiss you again. Please text when you have free time”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>